Her
by Ubermarine
Summary: He always wanted this. Now, nobody can stop a horny Ace even if it's his own sister. Gender swapped version (Fem!Luffy) of the original work by Jester310. As such all credit goes to Jester310


Original Tittle: Battle Of Lust by Jester310 s/5696872/1/Battle-Of-Lust

Rating: M

Genre: incest, Romance-humor.

Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me.

Warning: Forced consensual sex, and lemoness. .

Author(editors note): The original work is by Jester310 and every and all credit goes to him/her/it, the change I made to his original work was gender swapping Luffy to make this a F/M from M/M but I may have missed a few "His","him" and etc but beyond that and a few sentence everything's identical to the original work.

"Ace?" No answer. "Ace, are you listening to me?"

Still, the raven haired boy said nothing but to stare the glass he had been holding for the past 10 minutes. Getting severely annoyed with his friend lack of respond, Marco decided to give the freckled boy a hard nudge in the ribs, startling the boy said and nearly drop the glass in the progress.

"Wha-what?" Ace stammered, coming back to the world of living.

"I said, Jose and the other gonna throw some party this coming weekend. Ya comin' eh?"

He cleared his throat. "oh..that. I..um..think I'll pass this time. Too tired so I'm gonna sleep 14 hours straight. 'sides, I already promised Luffy to take him to the town carnival. He's been whining 'bout it since last week."

"I see. Well that's too bad. Anyway, what's up with you lately eh? There's kinda 'I'm in love and I wanna screw that person' aura emitting from ya." Marco grinned mischievously.

Ace' heart dropped. He was in deep shit now, he knew it. Having a smart and yet nosy friend never was a good thing.

Tearing his eyes away from his best friend, the raven haired teen once again cleared his throat and said, " As if. Just remembered stupid stuffs ya know, homework and all that." Ace somehow managed to grin sheepishly; though he was pretty sure his hearts stopped beating for two seconds.

"Bullshit. Last time I checked the word 'homework' doesn't exist in your dictionary considering all ya ever did was copying mine." The blond haired male said humoring him.

Well, apparently how much he hates it, Marco has a point.

He continued, "but then again, I wont force ya to tell me. It's a free country eh? Anyway, since everything pretty much wrapped up here, you can leave now if you want to. I'll tell the old man that you've gone home early due to love sickness."

"Smartass." Ace muttered although gladly that Marco decided to drop the subject. But knowing Marco, there is no way in hell he is going to let the matter drop. The man was too curious for his own good. Maybe he should just knock him unconscious hoping he will just forget tonight conversation and thrown in jail for attempting murder? Bad idea! Ace nearly bashed his head to the nearest wall without noticing his best friend still watching him intently with an amused expression plastered on his face.

Snapping from his inner thought, Ace quickly fetched his backpack and headed straight to the door, exiting himself from the club. As soon as the night breeze touched his skin, Ace shivered a little wishing he had wore more articles rather just an unbutton t-shirt and a black short.

An hour past midnight. No wonder its so quite, his inner mind thought. Unlike the other nights, he had to work overtime tonight since one of the worker had fall ill and he has to fill up his shift, not that he complain. Working as part time bartender doesn't offer high payment but it is more than enough as an extra pocket money. Kicking the innocent rock as he walked, Ace's mind wondered about a certain girl back at home that must be waiting for him like a small puppy waiting for her master which also happens to be his little sister. To be precise, the source of his uneasiness.

Their single father, Shanks selfishly decided that it is better for Luffy to live in together with her big brother since its closer to her highschool although the real reason was he derived some sort of sick pleasure from making Ace's life miserable by adding a hyperactive girl to the account. That bastard. He's so out of this year Christmas list!

Don't get Ace wrong. No..no..no..no. He cherishes his sister so much he would do anything for her but the hyperactiveness somehow draining him mentally and physically. Just where the hell she gets all the stamina from anyway? Ace doesn't want to answer that.

Nothing out of ordinary about Luffy. Dark messy jet hair, adorable puppy eyes, wide grin that keeps on appearing on her childish face, a scar under her left eye and somehow she had developed some muscles although still a bit skinny. Luffy's body has certainly changed for this past three years before Ace left their home to continue his study in college. A fact that did not make Ace happy. Not after seeing his sister half naked.

It was the night when Luffy had just moved into his house."Hey Luffy, you finished unpacking your stuff there?" Barging someone's room without so much knocking turned out to be a VERY BAD idea although that someone is your own little sister and Ace was about to find out why. "you better hurry up sis, im star-"Ace gulped, unable to form anymore audible words upon what he's seeing. Luffy wasn't technically naked and had apparently come out of shower not long ago. The water droplet that still clung to her body indicate that much. A blue towel wrapped around her lean body, showing off her slender shoulder and flawless soft skin. If possible, the older male eyeballs might pop off from his eye sockets as he watched the tiny bead of water slither its way from the nape of neck of the younger teen's damp hair and soon went further and disappeared under the towel that covered her.

Unaware of her older brother intent gaze, Luffy still frantically searching for fresh clothes, throwing every other item in different direction making the room looks like a mine field.

"Just wait a minute! Can't find my favorite shorts anywhere! Ahhhh, there it is!" She happily cheered, at the same turning her head toward Ace unmoving figure.

"Ne, you ok Ace? Your face is all red. Do you have fever? Maybe we should just order take out." The younger one said worriedly.

Ace almost jumped 3 feet into the air hearing his brother worried tone, in the same time trying to maintain his cool composure.

"ye-yeah im ok. Its just too damn hot here. Hurry up and get dressed, I'll wait you outside." Stuttering a little, he quickly spun around his feet 180 degree and walked out of the overheated room before closing the door behind him. Ace leaned against the door, breathing heavily and prayed he didn't have a hard on. But his guardian angel seems to hate him today, seeing that he had. Damn this teenage hormone!

That night incident was the beginning of Ace's nightmare in which Ace had described it. The image of his sister naked form that kept on appearing and there was also the fact he started having a wet dream of his sister, moaning and writhing under him with flushed face begging him to go deeper and harder. Even thinking about it was turning him on and being around Luffy was just making Ace's life turning upside down. But he simply couldn't help it; he is a 20 years old with a raging teenage hormone, for the love of GOD!

Arrkk! Get a grip Ace-kun! This is your SISTER we are talking about here and fantasizing about her is a major NO-NO, no matter how cute and fuckable she is! What's will happen if people found out about his sickness? They probably going to sneer at him disgustingly, getting beaten to pulp by his grandfather, Garp that solves everything by what he called 'fist of love' and he's pretty confident Shanks going to have an instant heart attack. But what scared the hell out of him was having the thought of Luffy loathing him and that is the last thing Ace wants to face.

Buzz!Buzz!Buzz! The sudden vibration from his left pocket had snapped Ace from his thought. He quickly dug out his cellphone and flipped it open only to find new text message from Luffy.

Message from Luffy: will u be home soon? Im bored nii-chan..btw, buy me ice cream on ur way home kay…xp

A dark cloud settled over Ace's head. Any time sooner, they might be storm and thunder.

He stopped momentarily. And after a heavy sigh, Ace started moving his feet again, quickening his pace hoping the chilly breeze will refresh his confused yet perverted mind. Storming into the convenience store, Ace randomly picked up some ice creams which he knew one will never be enough for Luffy's bottomless pit. Lingering his eyes around the store for a moment just to double check there wasn't anything else he needed, his eyes stopped at a particular shelf. A shelf that placed a variety flavored CONDOMS.

Maybe he should get some, just in case.

Ace nearly choked his own saliva. What the hell did he just say?

The raven haired male cursed himself venomously as he resisted the urge to bang his head on the nearest shelf for the second time of the night, drawing many giggles from nearby customers.

Great! Now everyone going to think he's a total nut job! Nice going' there Ace boy.

He sobbed inwardly, and then stood up heading to the counter to pay up before leaving the store and right now he really need to triple slap his face to get himself out of his indulging thought.

Another five minutes of walking, stalling, climbing stairs and stalling again, Ace stopped in front of his apartment door, staring at the doorknob nervously and made a mental note to act normal for ONCE today.

Another dark cloud yet to settle on Ace's head as he unlock the door with a loud click.

"hey Luffy, I'm home!" He said loudly, getting off his black leather boots and waiting for his sister to glop him as if he's a Santa Clause bringing presents.

"Luffy?" Ace repeated. Yet, dead silence meets him.

Strange. Maybe she's in the room.

With slightly disheveled hair, he quickly placed the ice creams into the fridge and strolled to the living room. His attention somehow caught at the sleeping figure on the sofa with the t.v still on almost looking peacefully aside from the soft snoring and drools that pooling at the corner of her mouth.

Luffy must have waited for her little treat until she fell asleep.

Ace chuckled at the sight and tip toed his way towards the sleeping girl. Seems like even an explosion won't deter his sleep. Setting himself on the edge of the sofa, he reached his hand out ruffling the younger's messy hair and at the same time studying her – eyes closed, lips slightly parted, right hand sneaked under her shirt showing her toned abdomen.

God how he wanted to kiss that delicate lips! To feels her skin as his hand moved over the ribs, waist, hips and thigh. Even a little taste is more than enough right now.

Ignoring the screams at the back of his head, Ace leaned over his sister pressing his lips on the forehead and cheeks while restraining himself from ravishing the body beneath him. Feeling it was still not enough, the older one traced his tongue at the exposed bare neck.

Suddenly Ace felt the body stirred and quickly jerked his head up, his grey eyes meet a pair of sleepy eyes, staring at him confusedly.

"Wha-what? Ace? Watcha doin'?" Luffy's childish voice questioning him.

Ace swallowed the hard lump in his throat. Shit! This is bad. Like, real bad! But she's too cute! Wait a damn minute. What am I suppose to say? Tell her how I've been lusting over her for years?! God must really hate me today. Arrgghh! Damn it! Screw everything.

Without any warning, he threw himself on top of Luffy and kissed her hard and wasted no time plunging his tongue deep within the younger female's mouth exploring every inch of it. The younger female chocked as her virgin mouth were invaded, shocked and fear were visibly showed in her eyes.

" Mmpp-ph!" Any coherent words were muffled by the hungry kiss. Luffy pushed up into the chest of his older brother, trashing under him and landing blows on his back and shoulder, but Ace just ignored it, holding the younger one's head with one hand and her hip with the other. After what seems to be forever, Ace finally withdrew from the girl's mouth and stared down at the body beneath him hungrily.

"A-ace?" Luffy asked curiously barely registering the current situation, but Ace didn't answer her. She was far too innocent even for her age.

Ace rose from his spot, and within a second got a hold of the other cloth yanking Luffy up forcefully and led her to his bedroom. Locking the door behind him, Ace pushed her to the soft bedding. A yelped escaped from Luffy's mouth as she landed awkwardly and without wasting any time, she turned around fast just to find Ace stood up towering her, pulling along his t-shirt and threw it to the side.

"Wha-whats goin' on? You are scaring me Ace." Luffy stuttered nervously, which is very rare for her. She was now staring the up at the older male who had trapped her slim body with his much larger and muscular one.

"shhh, its alright baby girl. I wont hurt ya." Ace assured her, leaning down and licked the side of Luffy's flushed face.

Grasping both of Luffy's hands, Ace used his other to pull up her night shirt ignoring the whimpers beneath him.

"No, let me go…" Luffy whined, not knowing what to do or what her brother going to do with her.

"Relax, Luffy. And stop moving!" Ace said sternly.

Before the younger female could protest, she was again cut off by a pair of warm lips in a long kiss. Luffy's eyes widened as her brother rock his crotch against her own, suddenly stiffened when she felt Ace's hard length pressing into her thigh.

No. It can't be it right?

"Uughhh." Ace gasped, finally detaching their lip lock, a small trail of saliva still connecting their mouth. He grabbed a hold of Luffy's wrist and lowered her hand to his clothed erection.

"Can you feel that, Luffy? This is what you always do to me." Ace whispered huskily next to younger female's ear.

"Don't.." Luffy couldn't form any coherent phrase, upon hearing her brother lustful tone.

Grabbing a fistful of Luffy's hair, Ace tilted her head to the side to expose more of her slender neck. Luffy let out a small cry when a mouth attacked her now exposed neck, biting and sucking the collarbone, leaving purplish mark.

"You really have no idea how I dream about you every single night. How I long to have you underneath me, writhing in pleasure." He confessed.

Ace gave his brother a chaste kiss before continue," I'm going to take you baby girl. Right here. Right now."

Luffy's gaze snapped back to the older male's fiery eyes that were glinted with lust, struggling against the larger body above her, helplessly trying to free herself.

"Stop, please, I don't want this! Nii-chan.." Luffy's pleaded words weren't getting through her brother anymore at this point.

Unbuckling his own belt, Ace quickly brought Luffy's arm above her head where he pinned them. After two minutes of shouting and kicking, he finally succeeded tying the girl's wrists to the bedpost. Luffy hissed as the leather dug into her delicate skin when she tried to move her hand. Ace grinned lopsidedly as he watches the beautiful sight beneath him. Luffy was now panting and half naked, a flush covering her pretty face, and the eyes. The teary wide eyes. He could feel his cock twitching painfully inside his pants just by looking at the younger female had to offer.

"Nghhhh.." Luffy whimpered as Ace buried his nose into Luffy's throat and inhale his sisters sweet arousing scent. He hooked his hand over the edge of Luffy's pants together with the panties and tugged them down, brushing his hand through the growing erection. Luffy's bit down her lower lip to muffle any moans that tried to escape as Ace started to stroke her heat slowly then pressing his thumb into the slit, and at the same time sucking her sensitive nipple.

Ace then trailed his tongue heading for south, nipping the skin on his way and finally reaching her sensitive heat that seeks attention.

"A-ace, w-wait a sec..Nyaahh!"

Luffy couldn't stop herself from moaning in delight when Ace's hot tongue licked her pussy, and inserting his tongue. Ace pushed his head between the girls thigh as he sucked on her pussy with his tongue swirling inside her and suddenly released it with a 'pop' earning a small noise from the younger female. He smiled and licked the girl's neck up to his chin.

"God, you really are sexy Lu, you know that?" Ace whispered hotly against her mouth, torturing the poor girl.

"Say you want it." He demanded.

"Ace…" Luffy panted as she watched his brother's eyes dark with lust, disabling his ability to think, let alone to perform words. She groaned in frustration, feeling the need to release the tension that had been pooling in her stomach.

"Say it!" Sharp nails dug into her thigh as a warning.

"I want it," Luffy begged, her eyes began to tear up once more. She loathed herself for actually feeling pleasure from Ace's treatment.

He smirked at Luffy, as if to say 'that wasn't too hard, was it' and took Lufy's heat back into his mouth, sucking it harder than he did before. The sounds of moaning, panting and gasping felt like a pure ecstasy to Ace. Luffy felt herself peak and came into Ace's mouth, shuddering as she felt her brother continue to suck her wet and sensitive pussy.

Ace swallowed hard before standing up and darted his tongue seductively.

"See, not so bad, is it?" Ace murmured against Luffy's neck, listening to set of moans and gasps when he bit not to gently Luffy's collarbone, drawing blood.

Luffy just lay there, eyed closed, panting until her breath finally slowed down. She blinked to look at Ace who's now reaching over the bedside table, and opening the drawer before he finally found a bottle strange substance.

"A-Ace, stop. I've had enough," Luffy pleaded.

"Calm down. I'm gonna make ya feel real good."

Luffy watched the older D. opened the bottle of lube to coat few of his fingers. She hissed as something cold and wet circling her ass. She tried to squirm away from the intrusion, but Ace kept her still and pushed two fingers in.

"Ow!" Luffy cried at the pain and tears started to fill her eyes. Ace tried to be gentle as much as possible while preparing his sister, but his aching erection was already throbbing painfully inside his pants. The fingers quickly worked together to stretch the virgin's hole, preparing her for much more, without moving his gaze from Luffy's writhing body. He grasped the awakening erection with his free hand, pumping it while inserting the third finger and leaned over to kiss the corner of Luffy's mouth.

Ace hastily pulled his fingers out to work on his zipper, pulling down his boxer just enough to release his cock from its confinement. He slathered his erection with lube before pressing against Luffy's back entrance and pushed in the tip of his cock. Obsidian eyes widened in horror.

"Nii-chan…please." Luffy's tears rolled down her cheek as he forced himself slowly into the younger D., sighing in pleasure as the tight heat surrounded him.

"Damn, you are so tight, Lu." Ace grunted as planted his hand on Luffy's hip to stop her from struggling.

"It hurts. I-I can't. Pull it out, Ace." Luffy sobbed, her eyes shut tightly and choking down a cry at the burning pain.

"Just breathe. It'll feel less hurt if you relax." Ace shushed her and licked the salty tears down to her cheek. Luffy nodded meekly and began breathing, the muscle in her ass relaxing around Ace.

"Better." Ace cooed as he fully slide into Luffy's warm cavern. As a reward, he attacked the younger sister's neck, nipping and sucking, leaving more marks. Ace panted heavily, but stayed still inside him. He knew Luffy was in pain, so he waited until the sobs died down.

"I'm going to move, ok." Ace murmured resting his forehead against Luffy's. The teen only gritted her teeth, bracing for what she knew was coming though she had never done this before. Pulling out slowly, Ace slammed back in all the way, making Luffy gasped out in mix of pain and pleasure. He set the pace slowly at first, desperately angling for Luffy's prostate.

"Nghh….. aaaahh!"

Found it. Ace smirked, quickly gaining the speed, making sure to hit Luffy's sweet spot every time. The pleasure assaulted her was too intense. Luffy's back arched, Her panting cries slowly coated with moans.

"M-more." Ace was more than happy to oblige the request, clumsily untied Luffy's hand before sliding his knee under Luffy, lifting her ass off the bed as he began to impale the teen harder and harder as he slowly lost control. Luffy's arm circled his back and screamed as her body protested the rough pain.

"Ow! A-ce! Ugghhh! S-slow… down!"

"Sorry, Lu. Its just that… Ngh! you feel too damn good." Ace smiled apologetically and leaned down to give the younger female a passionate kiss before she began rubbing her pussy. Luffy moaned even more into the kiss, digging her nails into Ace skin that will surely leave marks as her sweet spot was repeatedly hit. The unbearable pleasure provided from both rubbing and thrusting had forced Luffy to reach her climax.

"A…..Aaahh! Ace!" Luffy cried, her body arched up even more as she came at full force, squirting all over her stomach and his brother hand.

"Fuck." Ace groaned as Luffy's muscles tighten around him, releasing himself deep inside her after a few thrusts. The delicious tightness milked him completely until he collapsed onto Luffy, still fully sheathed inside her.

Ace slowly pulled out of the hyperventilating teen as they both came down from their high, enjoying the aftermath, but remain himself on top of Luffy's warm body. He could hear her breathing evened out.

"Ace, could you get off? You're crushing me."

Ace rolled off of Luffy, and then flopped down beside his sister.

"Luffy, I-" Ace stopped and licked his lips nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate me?"

There was quite moment where Luffy didn't respond.

"I-I don't know. It's just that…I don't understand." Luffy said as she turned her head to look at her older brother, her eyes somehow confused yet full of effection.

"I love you, Luffy, more than anything else, more than just as a sister. Y-you might think I'm just a pervert, or-or sickening, disgusting maybe, but you have to believe me! I'll do anything for you! I'll even di-" Luffy placed her fingers on Ace's lips to stop his rambles and stared blankly at him as she processed the words. Ace looked down at the sheet guiltily, he couldn't bear the silence.

Two hands gently cupped both of cheeks; Ace slowly lifted his head, only to find another pair of lips brushing against his own.

"I… kinda love you too." It was said so quite that Ace almost missed it, and he noticed the light blush tingeing the younger D. face. Ace blinked in confusion.

"Wha-what? You mean…you won't hate? Scream at me? Not even a slapped?" Ace trailed off, not believing what he just heard. Luffy giggled in respond.

"Silly brother. There's no way I can hate you. Just warn me next time if you wanna do it, nee?" Luffy grinned, despite her's the other male comical expression. He wanted to say something, but still too shocked to reply.

"Hey, Lu.. I'm sorry I hurt you." Ace said hesitantly, snuggling closer to the smaller teen.

"It's ok nii-chan… It hurt at first, but then it felt good. I don't particularly dislike it." Luffy managed to mumble, her eyes were dropping and she was already half asleep.

"That's good."

"Nee, Luffy. I love you." Ace whispered before he pulled the blanket over their bodies. Luffy unconsciously cuddled up to him and murmured, "I love you too Ace.."

Ace smiled and held her close, closed his eyes and they both quite after that. Falling into their own dreams.


End file.
